Of Pep Talking and Blabbering
by KnivesDrawnPistolsBlazing
Summary: Kyle and Lena have the most awkward conversation of their life. Humour/Kylena


Im trying a new thing. I'm doing this on my tablet. Pretty cool, right? This is a kylena one shot.

Pairings: Kylena; hint of Chaurora;

Summary: Kyle gives himself a pep talk, before talking to Lena.

 **X**

 _You can do this, Kyle. She's just an amazing hot scientist with golden hands._ Kyle said, then he peered over to Lena, who was reading a book that had dragons on it. _Kyle, you can totally slay a dragon! Maybe if you bring it up conversation, she might be impressed!_

Kyle sighed. _Lena won't be that impressed. She's part of the triumvirate! Chase and Rory are, like, experts at slaying thing. Dragons on the top of the list._

Lena scribbled something furiously onto the book. Kyle had just made a realization. _Oh My Gumdrops. Chase and Rory are epitome of a perfect relationship. So, obviously, Lena would like a more than perfect relationship._ Kyle nervously raked his hands through his hair.

The scientist, who was sitting on the huge red chair by the tree, looked up. She seemed like she was thinking about something. Kyle thought giddily in his head, _Lena looks cute when she's thinking._

Kyle, who was behind some bushes, had a panicked look in his eyes. _What should our conversation piece be about? Maybe about... trolls!_ Wait, her last mission had trolls who had come to attack Lena. Not the best idea, Lena didn't want reminiscence of her last scary mission.

The black haired boy finally brought up the courage to talk to Lena. "Erm... Hi, hot stuff - uh - I mean, you must be reading some hot stuff in the book, uh, you are reading." Kyle stuttered out. And Lena blinked.

"Yeah. It's...about mermaids! How they're sometimes stupid!" Lena stammered an answer, but it was hard with her heart racing.

 **X**

Chatty sneezed, deep in the sea. "Someone must be talking bad about our kind..."

 **X**

Oh My Gumdrops...

Kyle Zipes was talking to her.

Kyle Zipes. Her crush.

Yeeeeeeeee!

Lena looked up at Kyle, he looked really nervous. Was the conversation too uncomfortable? Did Lena say something embarrassing? Or worse... Did Chase draw on her face again? Lena felt her face to make sure. You can never be too sure with Chase.

Kyle pointed out. "The book has dragons on it." Lena was about to retort that she knows that, but then she remembered Lena said that her book was about mermaids.

Stupid Lena.

Stupid Lena.

"O-Oh. Right. I must've been talking about the wrong book. As you see, I have many books and when I read I lose track of them, and so I mistaken them. I might've read something about mermaids a long time ago and right now I'm reading about dragons and totally not checking you out behind the bush and was reading about dragons even though I blabbered about mermaids, clearly that is wrong, so you can blame me for confusing you. I just, you know how I get around books. Sure, I might have photographic memory but a person can have his/her flaws, so I'm really sorry for confusing you and stuff. I totally meant to say dragons and how they are stupid, not mermaids, because there was this one time Chase was able to bait a dragon using Rory as bait - she was dressed up as a princess - and the dragon actually followed! Like the fairy tales! But I don't really see Rory as a princess, neither does Chase, but the dragon still followed! It's so stupid. That's what I meant to say. I'm sorry for saying mermaids, because they're not stupid. I mean, we know Chatty, right? Chatty is not stupid, she figured out the Ben-scenario a while back for the quest of the Water of Life and yeah, mermaids are not stupid, that was just a trip of my tongue. Dragons are stupid."

Kyle blinked. How could Lena fit all those words with breathing? She must be an angel sent down from Heaven!

"... Totally. It's okay."

Lena sighed in relief. Kyle must've thought she was stupid after she just blabbered all those things out. Kyle looked at his feet. What was wrong with his feet?

"Hey, Lena?" Lena looked up from her book, to look at Kyle.

"Yeah?"

"Would you like to go on a..."

Lena paused waiting for Kyle to continue. Kyle on the other hand was sweating nervously, this was not part of the plan. I repeat not part of the plan. After this, his crush on Lena is going to be so obvious!

"On a what?" Lena asked, adjusting her glasses.

"Grocery trip for me and my siblings? We're out of milk."

"...Okay."

 **X**

I'm such a troll. I have school tomorrow. UGH!


End file.
